Transformers: Armageddon
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: DM2 sequel. Edith's life begins spinning out of control when she, Margo, Agnes, Gru, and Lucy are caught in the middle of the war between two separate alliances of alien robots Autobots, and Decepticons. Edith holds the key to ending the war for good, and the Autobots do all they can to protect her, while the Decepticons try to destroy her. Crossover with Transformers. R&R Please?
1. Chapter 1

** -Optimus Prime opening monologue-**

** Earth, a planet like one we once called come, a planet that was consumed by darkness.**

** Cybertron is now nothing but a memory. Now the war that caused Cybertron to be obliterated has been brought to Earth. The war that had waged for light-years and eons. The war between the Autobots, who wanted nothing more than peace, and the Decepticons who had a vision of themselves enslaving every single species in the galaxy and ruling them under a merciless dictatorship.**

** The war has taken a toll on the humans that inhabit this planet we have taken refuge on. They have helped us take down our enemies ever since we made a pact with them. But we can only wonder how long it will be until they lose their faith in us to protect them from the shadows.**

** But before the war destroyed Cybertron, there was one hope we had to end it for good. The Pure Code, a virus that gives anyone who is injected with it, the power to revive the dead. We were going to use it to revive Primus, the Autobot who gave his life to give us a peaceful home and that way he would destroy his brother, Unicron, the original Decepticon. One who's ideas of tyranny spread across the universe like a plague. **

** Primus had gone into permanent hyper-sleep because of what Unicron had done to him in the first battle that made the war. Primus turned back into his planet form to give us a home, and he remained like that forever. Unicron did the same and took to the stars, plotting for the perfect scheme to take over the Galaxy as we know it.**

** The Pure Code was launched into space, in the hopes that the Decepticons would never get their hands on it. Little did we know that the Code had been flying around the farthest reaches of space for millions of years. Then, finally, the code landed on Earth in the year 2004, the year a special little girl was born.**

A woman was lying in bed looking deathly ill. Her husband walked into the room and placed a hand on her stomach. The woman was nine months pregnant, and the baby was two weeks away. He walked away with tears in his eyes, he knew his wife would die soon, and the baby along with her. He went outside on the porch and got down on his knees, then he placed his hands together.

"Dear Lord,

Please send me something. Anything to help my wife and my child survive. Please, I don't want to lose them so soon.

In your name, Amen" he prayed. He then looked up to the sky to see a bright light. The light came from something that was falling down to Earth's atmosphere faster than the speed of light. The meteor crashed ten feet away from where the house was. He ran to the crash site and found a medium sized canister with the top and bottom caps being made of metal while the entire tube was covered in glass. Inside were two glowing green crystals that were twisted in the shape of DNA, with tiny little light green glowing rods that made it look a lot like DNA, with alien markings on the metal caps, and the crystals.

"What is this?" the man wondered to himself. The next day, he took it to the chemical labs he worked at and analyzed it well. He looked to see it ate cancer cells. He looked up to the ceiling.

"You ARE up there" he whispered. The man looked to his left and right and took the unknown chemical back home with him and crushed the crystals into tiny little pieces and injected them into his wife's IV bag.

After a while, she was feeling better, and the baby was ready to be born. They didn't go to the hospital, they decided it would be better if the baby were to be born at their home. On March 17th, 2004, they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. They named her... Edith.

But this story did not have a happy ending, Edith's mother died during birth. The only words she could mutter out were the words; "I love you, Edith" then she died. The father could not bare to look at the baby as his daughter, because he thought her birth killed his wife. He left her on the doorsteps of an Orphanage called 'Miss Hattie's Home for Girls', wrapped in a pink blanket with a flash card with the words; "My name is Edith" in black marker. When her father left, Edith was crying until the caretaker of the orphanage took her in. but little did her father know, that whatever he found that saved his wife was passed down to Earth, it was in her blood, and would carry it throughout the rest of her life.

**Transformers: Armageddon**

** (Flash forward to 2014, ten years later)**

** (Location: Cape Canaveral Air Force Center in Florida. 11:13 PM)**

There were people on computers looking to see an Su-35 fighter jet on their radar, approaching the base.

"Colonel, sir. I've got an unidentified Su-35 entering our airspace" said one female worker on the main computer. The Colonel then looked to someone else.

"Did you get through to them by radio yet?" he asked. The other person nodded and handed the Colonel a headset.

"Unidentified Su-35, you are in restricted US Military airspace. Please identify yourself and proceed to fly out of the area" the Colonel said. The pilot didn't listen and continued to fly towards the base.

"Sir, it's preparing to land here" the female said.

"Let's give them a warm welcome then" the Colonel replied.

A few minutes later, everyone was waiting at the walk-way where the planes would land and the rogue fighter jet landed in front of them.

"Su-35 pilot, power down your plane now, and step out of the aircraft or we will not hesitate to shoot you down" the female said, taking the Colonel's place on the headset. The plane's engines powered down and the wings folded upward by themselves. The pilot in the cockpit disappeared into pixels, it was a hologram.

"Hold your fire, but be prepared to shoot" said one soldier. The plane then began twisting and turning. The plane was now a giant robot with two twin Gatling guns on it's arms, one on the left and one on the right. The wings were on it's back, the cockpit window was in the very center of it's chest, the engines were on it's back, in front of the wings, the helmet that covered it's head was like a Pharaoh's crown, and it's eyes were red.

"Oh my God" one soldier muttered. All soldiers fired at it, but the bullets had no affect on it. The robot fired laser bullets from it's twin Gatling guns and blew up buildings, tanks, helicopters, planes, and towers.

"Fire! Fire!" one soldier shouted at a tank. The tank launched a missile at the robot, but the robot shot at the missile and made it blow up. The robot then pulled out a sword with an orange glowing blade. And sliced the tank in half with it. One soldier saw that it was now walking towards the main hangar where the main computer also was. It sliced off the roof and placed it's hand on the main computer terminal.

"Cut the hardline! It's going after the main hard drive!" the one female technician shouted as she saw that the computers were glitching and random files kept getting pulled up.

"I need a key! It's locked!" one male technician shouted. The female took an ax from the 'Fire Emergency' chest and cut the hardlines for good. But it was too late, the robot got what it wanted from the computers, and it resided in it's body.

"This place has no use now that it has failed in getting what I wanted" the robot said aloud. All the soldiers that were still alive heard it and looked as the Gatling gun on it's left arm was raised and fired a missile. Once it hit the main reactor, the explosion was big enough to consume the whole air-base and none were left alive. The robot then turned back into it's Su-35 mode and took off.

On the ground of the base were corpses of the soldiers that died fighting the robot. One of them was holding a camera with the acronym AVL on the side.

Meanwhile, underwater, the Anti-Villain league, or AVL for short saw the robot attack the air base.

"This is unlike anything we've encountered before" said one employee.

"Maybe we should take a more tactical and more violent approach when we face this enemy?" suggested one of the other employees requested.

"No, we need to know all we can before we can try to take it down" said the league's director, Silas Ramsbottom.

"I'll send Gru and Agent Wilde to look into this. But wait until the next attack so we can be sure that whatever this thing is is truly a threat to us" Ramsbottom said to one female employee.

"Yes sir, fully understood" she said before walking away.

"Did we get a copy of the files that thing took from the base's main computer?" Ramsbottom asked a technician.

"It's taking an awful long time. Whatever that thing is, it didn't just take files from the computer, it planted a virus in the system at the same time" said the technician.

"Why?" he asked.

"It must have wanted to make sure no one would want to meddle with whatever it was planning to do with those files" he said. Ramsbottom banged his fist on his desk and growled angrily.

"I'll still have Gru and Wilde look into it, but we'll still wait until this thing decides to attack again" Ramsbottom said to make sure that despite the virus and the files being stolen, they would keep Gru and Lucy Wilde posted.

** -End of Chapter One-**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Location: Los Angeles California. 96628 Chester Street. 9:16 AM)**

In the Gru family household, ex-super villain turned spy, Felonious Gru was sitting down in a rubber kiddie pool filled with water, wearing nothing but black swimming trunks, and a glass of fruit punch in his hand. He took a sip from his drink and sighed in delight.

"Ah, Summer time! No school, no dance classes, no diplomatic missions from Sheepsbutt. Nothing but chilling out and fun in the sun" Gru said to himself. Soon, a stream of water hit his face.

"What the!?" Gru exclaimed. He looked to see his daughters, Margo, and Agnes in their bathing suits. Margo held a gardening hose, and Agnes held a water pistol.

"She did it!" both girl exclaimed at the same time, pointing to their sibling. Gru then got out of the pool and pulled out two super soakers from behind his back. He gave his daughters a playful evil glare.

"I don't care who started it, but now you're both gonna get it. And this water is super extra cold. So prepare to start shivering" Gru warned with his smile widening. He shot cold water at the girls but it missed and Margo hit him with the hose again.

Meanwhile, out of the back door of the house came Edith, about ten years old and not wearing her bathing suit, just her white boots, burgundy tights, burgundy skirt, pink long sleeved shirt, and pink beanie holding a tray of burgers.

"Come and get 'em" Edith said. Margo and Agnes stopped with their water fight and put down the water pistol and hose and took a burger off the tray.

"Thanks" they both said. Gru then took a burger off the tray and took a bite from it.

"Mm, you and Lucy did an amazing job with these" Gru complimented with his mouth full of burger meat.

"Thanks, we added some spices so it tastes a little better too" Edith said, referring to the burgers. Lucy Gru Wilde came out the house wearing frayed shorts, and a blue and white striped tank top.

"Edith, you ready to go shopping?" she asked. Edith nodded and then looked back to Gru.

"Have fun" he said. Edith hugged Gru and gave him a kiss on the cheek and she ran over to Lucy's side.

"Don't stay out too late!" Gru called out to them.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" Lucy and Edith said in unison while doing a 'So-So' hand gesture. Soon, the two got into Lucy's blue 91 Honda and drove off into town. Little did they know a black 1967 Camaro SS with yellow racing stripes on the hood, roof, and trunk of the car was following them, and there was no driver in the front seat.

In Lucy's 91, they were driving to a specific part of town that was filled with car dealers.

"Why are we driving through here?" Edith asked.

"We're gonna surprise your dad with a new car. Besides, that big one he made himself attracts too much attention" Lucy said. She turned one block over to a Cadillac dealer building. Edith got excited.

"Oh no. No! No! No! No!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"You have got to be kidding me" Edith said, she was excited that the family would be getting a fancy luxury car.

"I am. We're not really getting a Cadillac" Lucy said. Edith got a little bit mad.

"You really think that's funny?" Edith asked irritated.

"Yeah, do you REALLY think we'd get your dad a Cadillac? For his new car?" she asked, nudging Edith's shoulder a bit as a way of telling her daughter to lighten up.

The Camaro that was following them drove into an empty space where a used car would normally be as it followed the blue 91 into a used car lot.

Lucy and Edith got out their car and began looking around. Nothing they liked yet, but they were close to approaching the Camaro. Edith began walking up to one car until the Camaro caught her eye.

"Hey, mom" she said. Lucy looked over to her daughter.

"What is it?" she asked. Edith walked over to the Camaro and placed a hand on the hood of the car.

"Can we get this one? It's got racing stripes" Edith said, trying to persuade her mother.

"Oh, a Camaro. I love these kinds of cars. I used to have one when I was a teenager, a 1976 z28. I ended up crashing it after the first few years of having it" Lucy explained to Edith.

"What happened?" Edith asked.

"Some idiot was driving drunk and ran a red light. It hit the shotgun side of the car and it rammed me off the road" Lucy said.

"Can we get this one?" Edith asked. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not? I think your dad might like this one too. We may even be able to make some modifications to it. Like add some seat warmers, a better radio, some speakers, stuff like that" Lucy said. Edith cheered in happiness. The girl then opened up the door to find that it was unlocked and sat down in the driver's seat.

"May I help you ladies?" asked a man who looked to be in his twenties, had curly brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a navy blue jumpsuit with the name 'Grady' on the shoulder in red letters and it had some oil spots on it.

"Yes, how much for the Camaro?" Lucy asked.

"Wait a minute. I don't remember buying this car" Grady said to himself.

Edith was in the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel.

"This is so awesome" she said to herself with jitters in her small body. She then spotted an oil-stain on the horn. She licked her thumb and wiped the oil off to see a symbol that looked like a face. Edith raised one eyebrow in confusion. Grady's voice caught her attention.

"Three hundred twenty nine dollars" he said.

"We'll take it" Lucy said.

"Yes" Edith muttered underneath her breath.

Meanwhile, a gray 2013 Lamborghini Aventador 700-4 Coupe was parked one block away from the dealership, but it was looking at Edith getting out of the Camaro and shutting the door. The radio antennae in the back of the roof of the car turned into a satellite and pointed north east into the sky.

**(Cybertronian language translated to human language in subtitles: Girl has been spotted in LA, CA)**

Meanwhile, in the air, above a small suburban neighborhood, a black F-117A fighter jet heard the transmission and responded back in it's own language.

**(Translation: Cyclonus acknowledges. Pursue her, and retrieve a blood sample. We'll be needing it soon)**

The plane then flew off to the left.

The Lamborghini then saw Edith and Lucy enter the blue 91 Honda and followed a tow-truck that carried the Camaro with them towards their house. The Lamborghini followed them as soon as they were about seven blocks away from where it was parked.


	3. Chapter 3

** (Location: Los Angeles, CA. Grove Mall. 2:16 PM)**

"Any reason why you asked to come here?" Lucy asked as she and Edith walked into 'Game Stop' at the mall. It had been about two days since they bought the 1967 Camaro for Gru and he was happy with it. He actually dreamed of owning one ever since he was a teenager. Lucy and Edith drove the Camaro into town to take it for a test run after Gru's minions made some modifications to the engine, radio, speakers, even built-in seat warmers.

"I'm going to a birthday party for someone new at school and I knew that there was a certain video game they wanted so I'm gonna get it for them" Edith explained. Lucy gave a look that said 'I know what this is really about' to Edith.

"This is for some boy isn't it?" Lucy asked. Edith began blushing and put her hands behind her back and circled her foot on the floor.

"His name is Clyde Williams, he moved here from Washington last year and I sat next to him in all my classes. So we're pretty close friends, but I've been trying so hard to win his heart the whole school year" Edith said. Lucy nudged her shoulder a bit.

"Ooh, trying to buy his affection with video games huh? Smooth" she playfully teased. Edith smiled and shrugged her shoulders a bit. They walked over to the 'New Releases' shelf and Edith saw what she wanted to get for Clyde.

"This is what he wants the most" Edith said when she showed Lucy the game.

"South Park: Stick of Truth, huh? Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the many things we have in common" Edith said. The two of them payed for the game and left. As soon as they got to the parking lot where the Camaro was parked, Edith saw something that caught her eye.

"Oh my gosh, mom" Edith said. Lucy knelt down to Edith's eye level.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. Edith turned Lucy's head over to exit of the mall to see Clyde Williams, her heartthrob. Clyde had Shane Dawson style brown hair, pasty white skin, brown eyes, and he wore a baseball t-shirt with red sleeves and a white body, black skinny jeans, and he was wearing black and red 'Puma' sneakers.

"Is that Clyde?" asked Lucy. Edith nodded and got that 'In Love' look on her face. All of a sudden, the radio in the car turned on all by itself and it began playing 'Drive' by The Cars.

**Who's gonna drive you home?**

Lucy heard those lyrics play and she went over to the driver's seat.

"Is there something wrong with this radio? There can't be, it's brand new" said Lucy. Edith just kept staring at Clyde as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Lucy, I wanna ask to give him a lift to his house" Edith said. Lucy smiled at this.

"Hop in the back and I'll roll the window down so you can get his attention" Lucy said. Edith got into the back seat. Lucy then started up the car and she turned the radio off, causing the song to stop playing as well.

"Clyde!" Edith called out through the window. Clyde turned around to see that the Camaro was driving by his side.

"Edith?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah. Listen, I was wondering if my mom and I could give you a lift home?" Edith asked. Clyde just smiled a bit and spoke.

"Alright, sure" Clyde said. Edith got excited, she opened the door up and let Clyde sit right by her. She couldn't believe her crush was in her car with her.

"Where we heading off to?" asked Lucy.

"Maple Avenue and Ripley street" Clyde said. Lucy began driving off to where Clyde specified and Edith hid her present for him underneath the driver's seat.

"So, how've you been?" Edith asked, trying to make conversation.

"Pretty good, just hung out with some friends for a movie. We went to see 'The Lego Movie' pretty good. What about you?" Clyde asked.

"Nothing much. I saw that movie too, I enjoyed it a lot. So did my younger sister" Edith said.

"You have a younger sister?" Clyde asked.

"And an older one. What about you? Any siblings?" asked Edith.

"Nope, I'm an only child. It's just me and my mom" Clyde said. Their conversation was cut off by the radio turned on by itself. The song was 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale.

**Shalalala, my oh my! It's like the boy's too shy! Ain't gonna kiss the girl!**

Lucy noticed the radio was acting weird and she tried turning it off, but it ended up changing to another station.The next song that played was 'Lovefool' by The Cardigans.

** Love me! Love me! Say that you love me!**

Edith and Clyde were weirded out by the situation with the radio. Edith was the one who was stressing out. She didn't want Clyde to think she was a stalker creep just because of a faulty radio.

"Clyde, I am so sorry about this. We just got this car and it has a LOT of problems" Edith apologized.

"I understand, don't worry" Clyde said.

"I'm just a friend, I'm not saying I like you in that way. You're a great friend, but I'm not saying I "Like" like you, that would be weird" Edith lied, she did have a huge crush on Clyde, but she didn't want him to know that. Edith mouthed the words 'Help me' to Lucy. She saw her in the rear view mirror and she nodded. This time, Lucy kicked the radio and the station changed again. The song this time was 'You Spin Me Round Like a Record' by Dead or Alive.

**You spin me right round, baby! Right round! Like a record baby! Right round, round, round!**

Lucy kicked the radio again and this time it stopped. They realized they were at Maple Avenue and Ripley street, and in front of Clyde's house.

"So, I'll see you at my party on Saturday?" Clyde asked.

"Sure. I'll definitely make it" Edith said. Clyde then launched himself forward and caught Edith in a hug. Edith returned the hug and let go.

"Thanks for the ride, see ya" Clyde said. He got out the car and shut the door. He looked behind him and waved Edith goodbye until Saturday.

"He seems sweet" Lucy said.

"Are you kidding me? He's PERFECT!" Edith cried out. She then lied down on her back in the back seat and sighed, she was so in love with Clyde it was all she could think about.


End file.
